mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 TwilightDash in Mud.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a different story.) Rainbow Dash 1.png|RD, getting down and dirty. RainbowDash Laugh.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) TwilightDash Raincloud.png RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|RD, creating rain. RainbowDash Opps.png|oops, i guess i overdid it RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash 2.png|RD on the grass. RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|RD, teary eyed. RainbowDash LaughterTears.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png|"Heard of me?" Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png RainbowDash WhatISay.png|10. Seconds. Flat. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight episode 2.PNG Rainbow D.png|Mess with the Manticore and you get the Pegasus. Rainbowdash2.png Rainbowdash1.png|Biiig smile. Rainbowdash3.png Rainbowdash4.png Rainbowdash5.png|A Loyal Pose elementofloyalty.png|Rainbow Dash with the Element of loyalty rdep2s1.png|"awww yeah!" The Ticket Master Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy1.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy2.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Hoofrassle.png Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Ticketmaster2.png Rainbow_Angel_S1_E3.png Shame.PNG Rainbowdashticketdance1.png|I got the ticket! Rainbowdashticketdance2.png|I got the ticket! Applebuck Season Rainbowstampede.png|STAMMMPEEEDEEE! Rainbow_Dash_This_Week..._S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_So_Awesome_S1_E4.png|20% cooler Rainbow_Dash_Ready_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_What_The_Hay_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Angry_S1_E4.jpg Wipeout-DERP!.PNG Rainbow_Dash_Wait!_S1_E4.jpg RD Blasting Off.png|Looks like Team Rainbow's blasting off again! *Ding* Rainbow Dash Stunt Gone Wrong.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Rainbow_Dash_Your_Suppose_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Griffon the Brush-Off Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 9.png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png hi-again.png|Hi again! Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash PINKIE PIE S1E5.png|''"PINKIE PIE!"'' Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Baloons S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png Boast Busters Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png|Rainbow Dash wide eyed with wonder. Ranbow Dash magic boos- W 9.2295.png|Uhh Magic schmagic! Booooo! AngerDash.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Sogreatandpowerful.jpg|Confronting Trixie Rainbow Dash before sun E6-W001.png|Rainbow Dash before the sun. RainbowDashRainbow.png|Rainbow Dash lives up to her name Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Rainbow Dash lighting ow E6-W3.png|Rainbow Dash getting struck by Trixie's lightning. Dragonshy Rainbow Dash salutes.png|A saluting RD. Rainbow Dash.jpeg|"So Intense!" Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain E7-W7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash victim of PP E7-W7.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's surprises. Rainbow Dash 18.png|Too much flying for RD. Rainbow_old_cutie_mark.jpg|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. About to facehoof Dragonshy.png RBDmofo.png|Rainbow Dash looking up in awe A proud Rainbow Dash.png Bridle Gossip RainbowDash4.png PinkiePie9.png RainbowDash5.png RainbowDash6.png RainbowDash7.png RainbowDash8.png RainbowDash9.png RainbowDash10.png RainbowDash11.png RainbowDash12.png Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn E9-W9.png|Rainbow Dash touchesTwilight's horn. Rainbow Dash head stuck.png|Need some help Dash? Rainbow Dash wings inverted.PNG|You need help Rainbow Crash? Twilight its not a curse! E9-W9.png How dare you crashing.PNG|Cure your wings, Dash! Rainbow Dash aggrivated E9-W9.png|Rainbow Dash when Pinkie Pies starts yapping. Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash not enjoy-W 5.2056.png|Rainbow Dash is not enjoying this. Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed Parasprite bikini.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini Rainbow Dash (Flyer glasses, Check!).jpeg|Flight glasses, Check! Rainbow Dash Tornado.png|Rainbow Dash just barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others RainbowDashWinterWrapUp.JPG|Rainbow Dash in her team vest during Episode 11. Call of the Cutie Crazyness.png|Derp Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash (tough.).jpeg|A tough looking Rainbow Dash. RainbowDashFallWeatherFriends.JPG|An upset RD. Rainbow Dash funny face E13-W13.png|Surprise face on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sweating E13-W13.png|Rainbow Dash is sweating a bit. Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Rainbow Dash in a tree.PNG|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree Does this count.png|RD is a little tied up. Rainbow Dash bouncing balls.png Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football.png Pushups.PNG Chickies!.png|Chick magnet. The Iron Pony.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! 2.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Applejack with rope.png|Applejack takes no chances Applejack gets confident.png Rainbow Dash u a egghead E13-W13.png|"Well...you're an egghead." Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Dash rofling.png At the starting line.png Double Rainbow!.png|animation error: a double rainbow Rainbow Dash 2 can play E13-W13.png|"Two can play at that game." Rainbow Dash hehe-W 2.1968.png|Haha this will help her. rainbow derp.jpg|DERP horseapples.png|"Oh horseapples!" Suited For Success Rainbow Dash it be cooler-W 4.3048.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler" Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit Rainbow Dash could of is-W 1.1414.png|"She kind of is!" RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Sonic Rainboom Rainbowdash6.png Louder.png|RD, yelling. Rainbow Dash5.png|RD, the Weather Watcher. Rainbowdash8.png Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|A happy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow dash wonder E16-W 4.0997.png|Rainbow Dash thinking-" I wonder if I can kill them both and blame it on Derpy Hooves." RainbowDashSonicRainboom.JPG|A disappointed RD. Rainbow Dash pressure E16-W 4.51.png|Rainbow Dash feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash pressure rise E16-W 4.98.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash pressure overload E16-W 4.321.png|Pressure overload. Rainbow Dash WHAT E16-W 3.010.png|'WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash reacting upon hearing Rarity is going to enter the competiton. Rainbow Dash jaw drop E16-W 3.56.png|Talk about a jaw dropper. Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Rainbow Dash buy time E16-W 3.780.png|Rainbow Dash buying some time. Rainbow Dash uh oh E16-W 2.91.png|Need a new number fast! Rainbow Dash hhe yeah E16-W 2.641.png|Uhh...Yeah... Rainbow Dash Fly casual E16-W 2.738.png|Uhh...Fly casual. Rainbow Dash gulp E16-W 2.42.png|Gulp Rainbow Dash head on crash E16-W Ow.png|It hurts more then it looks. Rainbow Dash ohh boy E16 -W 2.88.png|Rainbow Dash seeing that Phase 2 almost hit Princess Celestia and her guards. Rainbow Dash phase 3 E16-W 4.912.png|"Time for phase 3." Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png|Rainbow Dash see's Rarity in danger. Sonic Rainboom!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Raindow Dash performing the sonic rainboom Sonic rainboom.png|So Awesome! Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png|"Woah!" Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|"This is the BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives Rare E16-W 4.68.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving Rarity. Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols Rainbow Dash Fangirl.png|A very excited Rainbow Dash RainbowDashBestYoungFlyer.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Say it once say it again "BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies. A Dog and Pony Show S01E19_ManeCast_RacingToTheScene.png S01E19_RainbowDash_CauseAllYouSaidWas.png S01E19_ManeCast_SpikePanicking.png S01E19_ManeCast_LookDownHoles.png S01E19_RainbowDash_MudOnFace.png S01E19_RainbowDash_SpeedingForHole.png|Faster Rainbow Dash! Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster than that. S01E19_ManeCast_WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_SpotDiamondDogs.png|There you are! S01E19_RainbowTwilight_CrashIntoEachOther.png|Oh, hey Twilight. S01E19_Spike_GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19_ManeCast_WhatsSpikePlanning.png dogshow.gif Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Rainbow crash.jpg|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Rainbowdash_one_frame_teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. See_Pinkie_Pie_act_E2-_W_5.1645.png|Witnessing Pinkie's stage performance is more than Rainbow can handle. We scared E21-W 2.3654.png|Rainbow Dash seeing the inevitable happen. Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png|Ok the inevitable is not going to happen. PHEW... A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Funny face RD S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Rainbow Dash Filly.png|"I'm gonnna win!!!" Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment Happy Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Raindow_Dash_Very_Happy.png|Ain't she cute? Rainblast.png Impossicrash.jpg|Rainbow Dash after completing her first sonic rainboom Big Smile.jpg|Rainbow Dash's face after acquiring her Cutie Mark RainbowDashRainboom.png|High speed! The Cutie Mark Chronicles 16 9.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Housesit.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party Ummm.png Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png|Pinkie Pie you are freaking me out! weirded_out_rainbow_dash.PNG|"Alrighty, let's get on out of creepy town..." Rainbow Dash do hard way-W 2.0587.png|Time to do this the hard way. Best Night Ever Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Rainbow Dash is excited to meet her idols. The Return of Harmony Part 1 Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown Rainbow Dash cotten can S2 E1-W 4.1163.png|"Cotton Candy?" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png RainbowDash_FlyingBeforeNoWings_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings_S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash mid-air without wings RainbowDash_MyWings_S02E01.png Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Rainbow Dash Season 2 Episode 1.jpg|Dash sees her Cutie Mark, and is about to chase. Discord gives Dash a choice.png The Pony Brunch.png Kinghted.png Rainbow Dash lets GO S2 E1-W 4.1356.png|Rainbow Dash ready for some hoof to hoof combat. Rainbow Dash wing gift-W 4.1292.png|Rainbow Dash getting a gift... Her wings. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png|Is Ponyville a problem to YOU? Yes, it is. Nice try, sickos.PNG|Don't you try catching me or you're gonna get it! Desaturated dash 1.gif|Graynbow Dash. Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png|let me go, letttttt meeeeee gooooooo!!!! Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png Did we stop Discord.png|err not quite yet Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow's necklace activation Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash for science! S02E03.png Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png Rainbow Dash4 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash3 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash1 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash S02E03.png Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png Rainbow Dash Coundown to Destruction S2E3.png|Tactical Rainboom in 3.. 2.. 1.. Rainbow Dash Atomic Rainboom Explosion S2E3.png|KA-BOOM! Rainbow Dash5 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed rd_snoop.jpg|Rainbow Dash snooping around in her Shadowbolt costume. rd_pose.jpg rd_laugh.jpg|Hahahaha! Rainbow dash.PNG Rainbow Dash S02E04.png Rainbow Dash0 S02E04.png|Rainbow Dash ready to scare Rainbow Dash1 S02E04.png RD Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets owned S0E04.png|Shadow Dash shreiked The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Mane 6 and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 8 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Gummel.png Owlowiscious Change 6 S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 5 S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 4 S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 3 S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Angelowl.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 5 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Owlnona.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 3 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Napping.png Brohoof.png|Brohoof Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Sad 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Opalescence S2E7.png Something awesome and cool S2E7.png I need a pet S2E7.png Keep up with me S2E7.png Defies gravity S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_pets_cliff_S2E07.jpg Rainbow Trapped.png Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7-W7.png|Oh theres Rainbow. Rainbow Dash may the best pet win face.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Miscellaneous Concept art Laurenfaustfirefly.jpg|The original design, by Lauren Faust. She was called Firefly. Notice her cutie mark is 2 Dark Blue lightning bolts. Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys img_1220.jpg|Rainbow Dash is the WHAT?! (G3.5 incarnation of Rainbow Dash) Rainbow dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash toy Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png rainbowdash tfad app.png|meet rainbowdash rainbow dash color page halloween.jpg See Also *Fan labor page Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rainbow Dash images